


The Other Side

by Plastron



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 1987), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Accidental Bondage, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bondage, Branding, Gangbang, Groping, Humiliation, Kabeshiri, M/M, Multi, Non-Consensual Touching, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rimming, Semi-Public Sex, Situational Humiliation, Stuck Through a Wall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:08:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22029829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plastron/pseuds/Plastron
Summary: Donatello makes a stupid mistake which leaves him stuck halfway through a portal. His head and shoulders are in his lab. The problem is where his lower half ends up. Random one-shot while I catch up on my other work.Warning: RAPE/Non-Consensual. Gang-bang. Read at your own risk.Update: Added a sketch as chapter 2.!!~~Winner in the TMNT Adult Fanfiction Awards 2019: Best Dubious Consent/Non-Consensual (1st Place)~~!!(Badge Art by Leathertello)
Relationships: Donatello/Unseen Male Characters, Donatello/Various
Comments: 21
Kudos: 51





	1. Chapter 1

Please look at this s[super hot gift art that Anomalae made](https://inkbunny.net/s/2083199) for me for the "Show The Love" fan event. <3 Thank you! 

It was a stupid mistake, really. Donatello grunted as he squirmed again, irritated with himself. He should have known not to test the portal door without some kind of backup failsafe device in place.

He’d managed small tests, first. It had been exhilarating when he was able to toss his wrench from his lab into his bedroom. Once he’d found a way to build a dilate function into the portal door, the possibility of instantaneous transportation as a daily convenience was finally within reach. He’d even developed an algorithm that allowed him to more precisely control the location of the other end of the portal.

Or so he’d thought. But due to some unfortunate miscalculations and a slight disregard for his own safety, Don was now balefully staring at his own lab with his upper body and arms hanging from the portal door. His ass and legs? They were…hanging out of the other side of the portal. He’d forgotten to test for adequate dilation time, and the portal had contracted back down to size, trapping him snugly around the waist before he could crawl completely through.

And of course, with the unpleasant jolt of the doorway shrinking around his middle, he’d dropped the control pad and it had slid just out of reach. Finding himself unable to move forward or backward, all he could do was stare at the metal device and call for help. On the bright side, Don thought, at least he’d made sure that he wouldn’t be chopped in half by the portal as it closed; He tested this by touching one leg against the other, and could feel the sensation as clearly as any other.

He gave another push against the frame of the portal, to no avail. He really didn’t want to call for help again, if he was being honest. He’d already put up with enough teasing over the years for his inventions, and he was sure that this latest mishap would be a source of teasing until the end of time.

“H-hello?! Can I get a little help, here?” He called. No answer. “Leo? Raph? Mikey!”

Then he remembered Mikey had said something to him about the others going out for something Casey wanted help with…Donatello had to admit he wasn’t really listening carefully as he murmured an “okay” and “ah-huh” while he toiled away on his portal devices. Now he really hoped it wasn’t going to be much longer, whatever it was that they were doing…

He tried to shimmy backwards through the portal, as if trying for a fifth time might somehow do the trick. His carapace didn’t budge, wedged against the edges of the collapsed portal doorframe. He sighed, letting his arms hang down limply.

“Great,” he muttered, experimentally kicking his legs in the other end of the portal. He felt a rush of cold air over his skin. “Well…At least it's air-conditioned wherever the rest of me is…”

Then he realized that his portal was supposed to open from the lab to the outside of the abandoned train station outside of town…and New York was in the middle of a heat wave. Wherever his legs and backside were, they weren’t supposed to be cold. A glance at the coordinates dial on his control device showed that something had shifted when he dropped it…and now he had no idea where the other end of the portal was located.

A rough hand gripped his ankle, startling him. He instinctively turned to look over his shoulder, but all he could see was the lab wall behind the portal doorway. Gasping, Don kicked his legs, but whoever was on the other side had company. Another hand closed tight around his other ankle as his foot made contact with someone’s face. He felt hair brush his toes as the first aggressor fell back from the impact of his kick. The second set of hands tightened their grip his other leg and pulled his leg out to the side.

“H-Hey, let go!” He cried, knowing they wouldn’t hear him anyway.

Whoever Don had kicked must have recovered quickly, because someone else yanked his other leg and held him fast. His legs were spread further apart by his two assailants. He strained against them, trying to press his legs together again. His inner thighs made contact with fabric and what felt like a metal belt. Someone was standing between his legs. Don thrashed wildly, but it was no use; his legs were pushed forward so that they bent at the knees. A length of rope bit into each of his knees. Skillful hands pulled the ropes taut and trussed up the other ends to keep him spread wide.

Panicking, Don reached again for the control device, stretching himself until his shoulders threatened to dislocate. He still couldn’t reach it. Whimpering, Don pressed his hands against the portal frame, holding onto any hope that he might be able to wriggle free— His legs strained and flexed but he couldn’t move on the other side, either.

Even if he was able to squirm free or widen the portal again, he realized his legs were trussed up against the wall on the other side.

Eyes wide in disbelief, Don clamped his tail tightly against his bottom, hoping the observers on the other side had no interest in looking at his anatomy.

Something blunt and smooth nudged against his backside, pushing against the crease where his tail rested. It wasn’t gentle, and Don panicked, bucking his hips.

“O-Oh! Oh, no! Please, don’t--!” He cried, thrashing against the metal confines of the portal. He pushed with all of his strength, not caring that his palms were getting cut and scratched by the metal he’d soldered together. He couldn’t budge the portal opening, not without the control panel. And he couldn’t free his legs from the ropes by squirming his lower half, equally trapped in place by the dimensional portal and his captors’ binds.

Several hands were groping his thighs, his bound knees and calves, his lower carapace, his tail, his ass. The object pressed insistently against his tail. Despite his efforts, someone got a proper hold around the plump appendage and yanked it up. Don yelped as the muscles in his tail were strained, feeling an unpleasant sharp pain as it bent far up against his carapace in his captors’ fingers.

He could practically feel the assailants’ eyes leering at his exposed anus beneath his tail. The small pucker clenched tight. Don made a noise of disgust in his throat as he felt a warm, slick substance hit the underside of his injured tail, still held too tightly by a gloved hand. The fabric abraded his tender skin, and he could feel that the grip was not going to loosen any time soon.

More wet warmth painted his thighs, buttocks, and even feet. They were spitting on him!

“Ughh…gross…” He muttered, knowing no one could hear him. Instinctively flinching, he clenched his buttocks against the rapidly cooling wetness. A hand grabbed one of his plump cheeks, pulling at the flesh and forcing his hole open.

Don whimpered, feeling the cool air brush the inner rim of his backside. He grit his teeth, bracing himself for a painful, forced penetration of some kind. When the blunt object pushed against his anus, he yelped and tried move from side to side in order to keep them from pushing it inside him.

To his surprise and utter humiliation, the object was gyrated against his hole as though to test the tightness of his muscles there. Then someone pulled it away. Before Don could react in any sort of relief, something wet and slick and hot squirmed against his opening instead. Don squealed as the thing pressed insistently into his hole, wiggling with a perverse excitement. It was tapered at the very tip, and then thickened as it breached him.

Don could feel the thing squirming inside, the rim of his unwilling hole drenched in the stuff as he was spread wider around it. Then he felt something that made his blood run cold: metal hands pushed against his buttocks, spreading him not out of necessity but for malicious sport. Whatever was violating him was half machine and half organic.

The fabric gloved hands that held him fast around his legs and gripped at his tail were equally cruel, pinching and squeezing at his olive skin. The wet thing found his prostate and pushed, squirming furiously against his inner walls. Against his will, he made an obscene mewling churr in his throat. His penis stirred in his lower plastron, immediately attracting more attention from his attackers; two fingers, possibly from two different beings, jammed themselves up into the widening slit in his plastron and pressed against his swelling penis.

Don’s eyes went wet and glassy as they yanked his erection from his plastron. The thing inside his ass swelled as it pushed deeper, pumping against his prostate in time with clumsy hands jacking him off.

The many pairs of hands holding him on the other side of the portal were rough and curious; some squeezed and grabbed him to the point of pain while others caressed him on the inner thigh or the foot. He was unsure of what their purpose was, but he felt equal parts violated and exalted.

“P-Please!! Aghh, please, st-stop it!” He whimpered, voice small against the empty humming of his lab. As desperate as he was to get help from his brothers, Don found himself hoping they wouldn’t find him until much later. He couldn’t bear the idea of them seeing him like this…tears leaking from his eyes, cheeks flushed, breath unsteady from his approaching orgasm, and humiliatingly helpless.

Another slimy appendage joined the hand jacking him off, and rubbed back and forth against the head of his penis. It squeezed him just as the thing in his ass assaulted his prostate one more time.

“Ohhhh….aaghh! F-fuck! No, no! Please! I-I can’t take—unnnghhh!”

With a yelp, Don came all over the tentacle and the hand. He moaned in pain as he clenched around the thick wet thing in his ass, feeling like he might be split in half. He braced himself against the frame, sobbing as his orgasm overwhelmed him for the hands and eyes of total strangers unseen on the other side. He felt their eyes watching his lower body spasm helplessly, sending a hot prickling of shame to his face.

He’d barely recovered, still clenching around the thick appendage, when it pulled out. He jerked his legs, whining when he felt the ropes still holding him open for his mysterious audience. And then he felt another presence against his sore hole; this was dry, and warm against the cooling slick left in and around his anus. This thing thrust experimentally against him before pushing in…and in…Don flinched at the sensation of something scratchy and rough tickling his cheeks when it finally bottomed out inside him. A horrible realization dawned on him; this was another creature or person’s penis, and they most likely meant to take turns using his trapped ass for their pleasure. The penis inside him was thick and long, and he moaned when its owner gripped his hips with dry calloused fingers before pulling out. It thrust back inside him with frightening speed and force, and even on the other side of the portal Don was jarred by the movement. It gave him false hope, however; his legs were still spread and tied against the portal on their end, so he would not be able to slip through without the frame dilating large enough to grant his assailants access to the lab as well.

He gripped the edges of the doorway, crying helplessly as he was used by this new assailant. It ejaculated inside him with no ceremony before pulling out, and he felt the gush of hot sticky cum dribbling out of his asshole when it was someone else’s turn.

Don’s face was soaked with his own tears and drool when they finally finished with him. The last one to take him pounded him for what seemed like hours before pulling out and ejaculating all over his shell, tail, anus, and legs.

His legs and buttocks trembled and shivered at the loss of the roving hands. Don closed his eyes in exhausted relief…Suddenly, he felt a searing hot pain prick his right butt cheek. His bruised and strained tail thrashed against the agony. It lasted a few seconds, but it may as well have been a lifetime. Then, just as mysteriously as it had begun, he felt his sore legs fall lax as they were released from the ropes.

\------------------------------

“Donatello! Don!! What happened?!!”

It was Leo’s voice that roused him. He must have passed out.

“L-Leo! Aghh, please, I need you to hand me the control panel!”

Leonardo reached down, quickly picking up the dropped piece of equipment, and handed it to Don without hesitation. As bleary eyed and exhausted as Don was, he was able to immediately change the settings so that the portal door dilated just large enough for him to slip through.

He fell forward into Leo, Raph and Mikey’s arms before nearly fainting again from exhaustion. He was dehydrated from crying (and cumming) so much.

“Wh…what the fuck?! What the fuck is this?!”

Raph’s frantic voice.

Don couldn’t will himself to open his eyes. He was just so exhausted. The portal closed behind him, metal frame clanking to the floor.

“Oh, god…Don! Quick, we’ve gotta get him cleaned up…” Leo said with quiet urgency. Then he gasped. “Oh…Oh, no. It…it was them.”

“Who?! Who’s ‘them,’ Leo?!” Mikey sounded hysterical.

Leo placed a gentle hand on Don’s bruised and cum-covered backside, showing Mikey what he saw.

A small brand had been seared into his right ass cheek with medical precision: It was the shape of a foot.


	2. Sketch

Haha oh wow I sketched this and now I'm gonna go die. XD I might finish it.

(just in case the image isn't showing up: <https://va.ib.metapix.net/files/screen/2972/2972706_Plastron_untitled-1.jpg>

It's in my inkbunny gallery for scraps: <https://inkbunny.net/s/2056428>)

**Author's Note:**

> I kept it fairly ambiguous, since Don didn't know who or what was fucking him...but it was intended to be Krang, Foot Soldiers, Shredder, and Bebop and Rocksteady. Basically his portal accidentally opened up into the Technodrome...somewhat based on the '87 show, despite the terribly dark events in this fic.


End file.
